Vida no rutinaria
by Alicia CR
Summary: Para Hinata el tener que mudarse por sus estudios era un gran cambio. Según sabía, la mayoría de personas allí eran estudiantes que buscaban un lugar cercano a la universidad, y ella también. Aunque ahora trabajaba dos turnos en una cafetería local, valía la pena. ¡No podía esperar a conocer a sus vecinos! [Compilación de Drabbles] [AU]


**Disclaimer: _Los_ _personajes de_ _Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_ _pertenecen_ _a Masashi_ _Kishimoto._**

1.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiró por quinta vez en el día. Necesitaba estudiar para el exámen de mañana. ¡Y no podía concentrarse! Sus cansados y un tanto irritados suspiros se debían a los ruidos que llegaban del departamento continuo al de ella. No, no ruidos inapropiados para su alivio. Pero no por eso dejaban de ser extraños, se podían escuchar gritos cómo "¡Tobi es un buen chico!", "¡Malditos despilfarradores!" o discusiones sobre si el arte era efímero o eterno, e insultos que jamás había oído. Incluso podría jurar que una vez oyó un escandaloso "¡Estúpido cara de pez!". Todo era demasiado extraño para ella. Definitivamente no podía estudiar así, ¿pero que podía hacer? Es demasiado tímida cómo para quejarse.

Con un último suspiro deseó que durante el exámen fuera capaz de contestar cada pregunta.

2.

.

.

.

Hinata temblaba de frío, abrazandoce a si misma intentándolo mantenerse caliente. Se encontraba fuera del edifico junto con otros vecinos, todos habían sido evacuados repentinamente por unos bomberos. Según había oído, su vecina de cabellos rosas, que se encontraba a unos metros de ella, estaba cocinando y olvidó la estufa encendida. Hinata Huyga jamás deseó tanto golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano. Lo peor de todo, era el frío.

—Sakura-chan, ¿cómo es que olvidaste la estufa encendida?—Oyó como le preguntaba un chico rubio a la chica que al parecer se llamaba Sakura.

—¡Creí que le faltaba cocinarse más, no lo olvidé! No molestes, Naruto.—Y con eso dicho lo golpeó en la cabeza.

3.

.

.

.

La chica de ojos perlados subía con dificultad las escaleras debido a que cargaba cinco libros pesados que debía estudiar en una semana, además de que le obstruian la vista un poco. Al llegar al piso dónde se encontraba su departamento, chocó repentinamente con otra persona, provocando que lo que ambas cargaban caiga al suelo. Los libros estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

—¡Lo si-siento mu-mu-mu-mucho!—Hinata intentó disculparse con rapidez, avergonzada por haber estado tan distraída. Ella había chocado con una chica de cabello rojo que la observaba irritada, sus libros también estaban en el suelo.

—¿Qué, eres vaca? Fíjate por dónde vas la próxima.—La pelirroja con gafas dijo enojada, y rápidamente levantó sus libros del suelo siguiendo su camino, ignorando a la Hyuga.

Con un ligero bufido ella también recogió sus libros, sin embargo se encontró con uno que no era de ella, su título era "1000 trucos para ganar el Strip Póker en todo sentido". Con una ceja alzada, se dijo mentalmente que después se lo regresaría.

4.

.

.

.

La maldita canción aturdia sus oídos. La Macarena sonaba a todo volumen y estaba segura que se oía en todo el edificio. Al parecer venia del vecino del frente, un chico con un corte de cabello un tanto extraño y de cejas pobladas. No estaba segura del porqué sonaba aquella canción allí, pero era capaz de escuchar también a una chica gritar que apagara eso. Bien, entendía que era sabado pero, ¿poner la Macarena a todo volumen a las seis de la mañana? Seguramente estaba ebrio. Con cansancio decidió poner la almohada sobre su cabeza, intentando apaciguar todo el ruido.

5.

.

.

.

Con pesadez y cansancio subía por las escaleras, el doble turno en el trabajo y los estudios la estaban matando. Casi arrastrando los pies se posicionó frente a su puerta y sacando las llaves de su bolsillo la abrió. Ya dentro del pequeño departamento, observó a su alrededor lo que había conseguido con sudor y esfuerzo. Quizás no fuese lo más lujoso, pero estaba orgullosa de si misma por lo que logró después de tanto. Y con una sonrisa, se dirigió a hacer la cena.

6.

.

.

.

Hinata conoció a muchas personas en aquél peculiar edificio. Todos ellos parecían ser buenas personas, quizás un poco extrañas, ¿pero quién era ella para juzgar? Era extraña, rara, sosa y sin gracia. Si, y lo aceptaba, ya estaba resignada de todas formas. Pero volviendo al tema principal, Hinata había comprendido desde el primer momento en el que entró a ese lugar, que su vida ya no se resumiria a una simple y aburrida rutina.

* * *

N/A: ¿El fin definitivo? No estoy segura, pero por ahora lo es.


End file.
